Lemons And Pokemon And Humans, Oh my!
by pokephile33
Summary: You read the title correct, guys! Send me your requests here and they WILL be posted here, I guarantee it! I have all of you on a list which now includes twelve people! Read as a college girl loves wild Mons in a cabin, a boy freaks with a Vaporeon in the woods, and much more lovely tales to come! Taking requests now! POKEPHILIA WARNING.
1. To Fuck A Pidgeot mPKMNxFhuman

My name is Sarah Everret Madelyne. It's a pretty long name, but I'm actually named after my grandmother who passed years ago. Anyways, I'm 19 and I'm a serious tomboy. I play video games, sports, all that guy stuff. However, I was born with a gift that no one had ever had before. My ability to understand Pokemon speech. It didn't develop fully until I was 10 years old.

At first, I was put on medications for "hearing voices" but in reality, I knew what I was hearing. It wasn't long when I turned 13 and the media went crazy over my ability. I was on the news, talked about on the radio. Hell, I was even on three TV talk shows asking Pokemon what they did with the show host the day before.

The doctors discovered I wasn't just some psycho after all of these media releases and I was widely popular for my ability. Occasionally, some trainers would stop me and ask me to talk to their Pokemon. It gets annoying sometimes but its bearable. Anyways, I have always had a... different relationship with Pokemon.

There's no way of putting this gently, so I'll just tell you. I screw Pokemon. I can't exactly help myself, because no matter where I go, I see at least one Pokemon attracted to me, and apparently those Pokemon had feelings for their trainers that weren't willing to perform such an act. I've heard some stories of human's enjoying sex with their Pokemon and being raped before, so at that time I knew I wasn't the only who did it.

Pokephilia laws aren't exactly enforced in my region, but I still keep it a secret from everyone. Especially my parents.

I have three of my own Pokemon that I let have their way with me every once and I while, but I just find wild Pokemon a lot sexier. Which is why I have a secret spot in an abandoned cabin in the forest(not gonna reference a movie here), that I take any Pokemon who get a hard-on for me or if I need some action myself. I've become popular with quite a few of the Pokemon living in the woods, especially Flareon. He's usually around every time I go there.

He's actually my favorite because when his knot swells up it makes my insides so hot-Erhem. Anyways, that's enough about me. It's time I told you my story with all of the details! ;^D

Chapter: Lovin' Pidgeot in the Car

It was a hot day in the spring. The sun shining bright in the sky, beaming rays of pure heat upon the black pavement of the college parking lot. Some cars were visibly appeared to be smoking as a distortion of view was portrayed around them.

I unlocked my car doors, threw my backpack in the backseat and began to think.

_Maybe I should go to the woods? I've had a long fucking day. Maybe It'll turn into a longer fucking day._

I chuckled to myself at my phallic comment, started the ignition, and decided where I was going.

My apartment was very conveniently placed near everything I'd ever need. My college, a supermarket, a gas station, a pharmacy, a pizza place, a wine shop, and a sex store. The sex shop, known as The Kinky Kadabra was made for the kinkiest of people, offering outfits for a dominatrix, sadist, furries, or even Pokephiles like myself. I own two outfits that somehow lures Pokemon with a built in sexual scent similar to that of a female Pokemon in heat. One outfit was of a Gardevoir with the dress and everything. And under that dress was a flap for the Pokemon (or man) instant entry to the goods. My other costume was of a Zoroark. Zoroark was always my favorite Pokemon, both sexual and personal.

I decided to release Pidgeot from his ball, and in a red flash of light, he was in the passenger seat. I was aching downstairs already. I needed a quick round in the car. Even though the woods were only 10 minutes away.

"Hello Sarah. Going to the woods I see?" he asked in his sensual voice.

"Yeah. I kinda need ya to do me right now though. You remember the position I showed you right? So we don't get caught?"

Pidgeot replied by pulling down my zipper and inserting one smooth talon (I smooth one of his talons so he can finger or talon me. Whatever) into the opening of my pants and pulling down my panties. Then slowly pressing it against my lips causing me to moan in anticipation.

"I think I remember," he whispered lovingly in my ear.

His erection was emerging slowly out of the genital slit behind his feathers. The pink rod still somewhat flacid.

"I think I need some help getting a bit harder before we start."

I nodded, keeping one hand on the wheel. I began to stroke his member, starting at the base, and moving to the tip at the 9 inch mark. I began slowly, then quickly began to pick up speed, as did he with his talonning me. In mere seconds, his penis was rock hard and ready. He signaled me to stop and I did the same for him. The position we had to take without being seen was a bit awkward, but I could only do It with Pidgeot or Riolu. I unbuttoned my pants, pulled them down slightly so my dripping wet spot was completely visible to him. He then got into position. He sat down on my lap and entered me in a backwards position, leaning over the drivers seat as he slowly made his way through my desperate opening.

I quickly picked up the blanket in the passenger seat and covered my lap completely with it. It was a bit hard to drive at this point, but it was worth it. I could feel him slowly move back and forth, occasionally picking up speed then stopping to catch his breath. His thrusts were possible with his talons holding onto both sides of the seat and moving in and out. Which explains my ripped seats. He soon started audibly grunting as he continued, and so did I. His tail feathers bristled against my stomach as he moved his body.

"Ohh yeah... Be my love bird..." I moaned.

"You like... being... my love bird? Hunh? Do ya?" he asked between thrusts.

I began to moan even louder as the pleasure began to rise to massive proportions.

"Y... Yes! Make me yours lover! Give me your seed so I can have an egg with you!" I screamed.

I was close, and so was he. And our commentary only increased the pleasure to a higher extent.

"Okay... I'm about to cum..." he grunted.

"Ungh! Oh yeah! Now get on top and finish me my handsome mate!" I screamed.

He pulled out of me and in no time moved to a missionary position on top of me, his thrusts being even harder than before. He wrapped his wings around my back, closed his eyes and groaned to the heavens. And my moaning did just the same. He rammed me faster and more powerful than ever and I could feel his member begin to shoot his warm Pokemon seed inside of me, filling my womb to the brim. I soon afterwards had my orgasm after his, my liquids exploding onto his solid tool and onto the seat. He remained inside me to finish cumming and after 2 minutes, he was done. He pulled out of my vagina slowly his member soon turning flacid again and retracting into its slit.

"Wanna clean me off mate?" he asked while running his wing across my face, breathing heavily.

"Just a sec, the woods are right here. We'll go again in just a few... Love bird..." I said with a sly kiss on his feathery cheek.

He smiled and leaned back in the passenger seat. I was satisfied, as was Pidgeot.

Chapter One and done guys! Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this "touching" moment, please drop a review and follow both the story and the author(me obviously!) and read my other stories, Lucario's Love, Lucarios Love 2, and some other shit I wrote at midnight on a Saturday! Wow, I really sound like a Youtube diuche bag asking for all that stuff. Meh... Don't care. please note that this is CHAPTER ONE so it will be sort of like a short novel. I will be accepting requests in this "Novel" one per chapter. It's first come first serve and I will order your requests chapter after chapter. Basically, what Pokemon do you want to fuck Sarah? nuff said. I will TRY and create a Male version of this for those who don't find FhumanXMpokemon all that sexy. Thanks guys, and keep reading!


	2. Squirter F Vaporeon x M Human

Yo guys! What is up!? Damian Maverick in the house! Yeah, anyways...

Name's Damian Maverick, and I'm just the average 17 year old guy. Well... Maybe not so average. I was born with a talent, or a "gift" as some people call it. Somehow, in my genetic makeup, I can talk to Pokemon. Not talk as in "Hey, how ya goin?" and get the reply "Pika!" I understand Pokemon speech like I do human speech. According to my dad, one possible reason for my gift is that my mom was fucked by an Absol while she was on a walk and a snow storm hit.

I didn't believe the story at first until my mom actually admitted to it to my face. you could probably guess I was shocked to hear that my father I always saw every day wasn't even my father. I felt ashamed of the fact I'm like some kind of inbred freak and if word got out, everyone would shame ME for it.

if the talking to a Pokemon didn't give it away already, as I grew up and eventually hit puberty, the whole mom and Absol thing made sense, mostly because I never felt arousal near a human female. But when an Espeon turns around and lifts her tail, it drives me nuts. That being said, I'll tell the obvious message here. I have sex with Pokemon, and I'm even head over heels in love with a Zoroark right right now. I always loved the Pokemon with more fur, cushioning me as I move my body in and out. Umm... Anyways, that's that! I'm not gonna bore you with some fucking sob story, I'm just gonna tell ya all the great times I've had with Pokemon!

Water Gun "Squirter"

The day was just like any other. The sun shining, the grass green as ever, no audible sounds but that of Pokemon in the woods... And me. Today was my usual day I went out for some "fun". I don't exactly have a girlfriend(thats human anyways), and jerking off doesn't do the trick so by "fun", I must mean sex of course!

The female Pokemon were very familiar with me, considering they always have their tails raised and rears turned my way. It all came down to who I wanted that day. Some of the females felt cranky and left out. But they all got their turn eventually.

This part of the forest was always secluded from other people, considering its totally off limits to humans, even security guards aren't even allowed since the Pokemon are labeled as "Aggressive and Dangerous" as the sign states. Not to me though, not even the males. All I worry about are the males. I'm not gay, but to keep the males from stabbing in the throat, I'll wank em from time to time. It seems to do the trick. The Pokemon don't know me just sexually though, they know me personally. I share life stories with the ones I'm closest too, which happen to be Flareon, Braxien, Staraptor, Serperior, and Zoroark. I know, it sounds like it could be ultimate Pokemon team, but to reassure you, I don't even own a Pokemon.

Enough of this story telling shit! Now for the good part!

I was walking through the woods, creeping past some of the male and female Pokemon to approach Vaporeon, one who I happened to have not pleasured yet. Some of them noticed me, and I put an index finger to my mouth gesturing them to shut the hell up. she was simply sitting near the spring, seemingly staring off into the distance. I slyly sat next to her, planted my hand face up into the grass, and slowly slid it under her hindquarters. I could feel her entrance begin to instantly moisten by my touch.

"Ohh... Wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me, Damian," she giggled, swaying her body slightly against my two fingers that were now spreading her lips.

She looked me in the eyes and all I could do was smile. She licked her lips in temptation and dove in for a kiss on the mouth. I nearly lost my grip on her snatch as she lunged, but I managed to hold it together. Her tongue gladly adventured it's way into my mouth, leaving no space untouched by its wet, salty surface. I tried to put my hand deeper into her, but she moved her hips away, and then broke the kiss.

"No... I can't do foreplay. I'm in heat, and I need it taken care of now," she whispered in my ear, with a soft lick on my neck that made me shudder.

She pinned me down to the ground by my arms, her sweet spot dripping it's essence all over my fully developed erection. She bit her lip and grinned down at me as she dominated my every move. She went for the kiss again, her tongue sliding almost down my throat, and thus, we began. She slowly sat herself down upon my 4 inch male hood(Pokemon don't care about size), and ever so slightly, she sunk down until my penis was no longer visible and her crotch was pressed directly against mine.

Her vagina felt great I must say. She was tight, but very well lubricated. She had to force herself from the kiss to breathe from the immense amount of pleasure she was facing. As she recuperated she nearly headbutt me into another kiss. Our tongues moving in unison with one another. I could feel my member snug inside of her walls, fitting perfectly as she lifts her body up with her fore paws and drops down once again. Our pace was slow as she rode me while I lay back in the grass, my hand caressed around her head while pulling her closer with my right hand.

I could feel her tail wrap around my right leg, and she began to pull herself closer. More of my member being clenched between her pulsing tunnel even more as she becomes more aggressive with her movements. I grunt as she picks her body up off of my chest, then quickly sinks back down onto me. Her body smacked into my own as she made her maneuvers.

My tongue snaked around hers, coiling our tongues together as we make our passionate love. I wrapped my arms around her waist to help her hip movements, lifting her up and down on my throbbing rod. A wave of pure ecstasy took over as I could feel myself in her womb now. I moved my hands from her waist to her ass and continued pushing and pulling her off of my manhood.

She took a moment to breath, and I smiled as she stared at me with those big, beautiful eyes. She noticed me and smiled back, but her smile faded as I could feel a much heavier clenching on my manhood.

She gasped, "I... I'm... I'm really close!"

I breathed and thrust harder. I was pretty close myself. All that was left was to finish inside of her.

I pulled her head in for another kiss, flipped her over on her back, and submitted her to the ground as I thrust twice as fast into her sopping wet entrance. A feint slapping sound filling the semi silent forest. I hilted into her, and I could feel her breaths begin to pick up greatly in speed, as well as my own. Her dark blue love tunnel began to clench and unclench my member at unheard of proportions, releasing and squeezing my penis in the confines of her vagina with her fluids beginning to pour out. She screamed in my mouth, streams of saliva going in as she does so. I remove my mouth from her muzzle, and she screams.

Liquid pleasure shot from her vaginal opening onto my groin, waist, and legs. Drenching me with its essence. I pick up the speed of my thrusts, and shortly after, I gasp and pull her close as I inseminate my beautiful lover. I remain inside of her for a mere two minutes. Two minutes of us gasping for her, feeling one another as we're drenched in eachothers fluids. I pulled out of her, and kissed her one more time. As we pulled apart, she said, "God... You're even better than they say."

I smiled, "Well thank you..."

She simply lay there in my arms as we watch the sun still shining bright, sitting atop the hills past the lake. My entire lower body felt soaked from her fluids, as did my chest from our kissing.

She looked down at my somewhat flaccid member and giggled, "You're a little dirty ya know? Want me to clean you up?"

I kissed her on her muzzle one more time, "Nope... Keep it wet for the next lucky girl here."

She slumped down on my chest, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You're so sweet... I hope we do this again some time..." she whispered lovingly.

I scratched the back of her head with one finger, "Me too."


	3. M Riolu X F Kirlia

_As requested by Wildlian and black snakes I give you a Riolu pairing! I'm a bit surprised I haven't done this yet, so hold onto your [explicit] and shoot your [even more explicit] onto your keyboards and computer! Don't mind the explicit censoring, it's none of my business what you do with this, though. But, I promise there will be no more throughout! This is a pairing between a Male Riolu and a Female Kirlia, so hold onto your pants! Or don't! xD_

_Today is the day! I'm finally gonna tell Kirlia how I feel... Not gonna chicken out like every other time!_ My inner voice cheered me on.

Ohh... sorry... Let me explain my situation! I'm Riolu, and basically I'm in love. I live with my trainer Sarah, and my four teammates, Blaziken, Greninja, Beautifly, and... Kirlia. She was the only female on the team, and for some reason, I've always felt attracted to her. But I just never said anything, and she always assumed we were just friends. I didn't want to be just friends, though.

Sometimes, I can smell her when she's in heat. And every time I do I have to run outside and get some release. She's just too sexy for me to control myself. The best times are when I use my aura vision and watch as she rubs herself. And that was all the stimulation I needed, at least until I felt urges growing inside.

Sometimes I just feel like pouncing on top of her and going to town, but then I think of my other choice. Tell her how you how you feel. The second option seemed easy, but every time I try to tell her I trail off onto something else! But today was the day that I'm going to tell her. She'll become so infatuated by my confession she'll have to mate with me. At least I hope so...

I sighed as Kirlia was within mere feet of me. We were alone outside as the rest of the team was out with Sarah. It wasn't long before I spoke.

"K-Kirlia?" I asked nervously.

She turned around and instantly blushed. She held in her hands a dandelion with every pedal removed. She threw it on the ground and pretended it didn't even exist.

"Ohh... Hey Riolu! You kinda scared me..." she chuckled sheepishly.

"What's up with the flower?" I asked.

She stirred her foot around in the dirt, "It's nothing really."

"Ohh... So uhh... How about this weather hunh?" I cursed myself for that statement.

"It's... Nice I guess. Warm..." she replied awkwardly.

I shook my head vigorously. It was time to man up.

"Kirlia... I came out here to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, now."

Her large beautiful eyes stared into mine as I spoke, a hopeful expression worn across her face.

"I... I sort of... Kirlia, I want to mate with you," I blurted out.

Her eyes widened at my response, but not out of shock, seemingly joy.

"Riolu, I... Do you really feel that way about me?" she asked, getting slightly closer to me.

We were face to face as I said lovingly, "Yes... I've always felt this way. Let me take care of your heat. I love you, Kirlia and I always have. Come on... Let's find a place to go and we can..."

She interrupted me as she lunged forward with her lips pursed and kissed me on the mouth. I was surprised by the move, but I responded by kissing her right back. I started as a small peck on the lips, but it quickly progressed to something much more.

Kirlia opened her mouth more, as did I. Our tongues coiled around on another's, her tongue snaked around in my mouth, leaving no crevice untouched by it's wet salivation. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer as we became more passionate. Kirlia responded by wrapping her arms around my back.

In an instant, I began to feel my crimson red member beginning to emerge from its protective sheathe. As it soon grew to its entire 3 inch length, I knew she felt it prodding against her leg as she pulled herself from my lips and looked down.

She gasped for breath at the sight of my erection, and at that moment I saw that she was beginning to drip fluids from her frontal entry. She looked up at me and kissed me once more, then followed her sensual maneuver by grabbing the base of my member with her left hand. As our second kiss progressed, she began to stroke my shaft, causing me to grunt in her mouth. Moving her hand up and down, my breathing became erratic and shaky as pleasure and euphoria spread from my loins to my entire body.

I decided to return the favor by descending my paw from her head, down her chest and torso, and then moving it up and down against her vagina. She whipped her head back, releasing us from the kiss, and moaned loud.

"Riolu... Ungh... We... We... Ohh yeah... We can't mate here... Sarah will see us..."

"So what...? She's seen Pokemon mate before hasn't she? She had sex with Blaziken one time, remember?"

I continued moving my paw along her wet entrance, as she picked up speed in her strokes.

"Y-Yeah... I guess we'll be okay then... Hang on... Stop... Let's try something different..." she barely managed to say between breaths.

She removed her hand from my throbbing, canid erection which stood up firm and hard from the stimulation of her hand. I removed my paw from her groin and watched as she looked down at my member, that was begging for attention at this point.

She bent over, wrapped both of her hand around the base of my penis, slightly pressing against my sheath, opened her mouth, and closed her lips around my entire length.

Her saliva lubricated her orifice and my penis as she coiled her tongue around it while moving her head back and forth. I gasped for air, placing my paws on top of her head as she worked her magic.

"Kirlia... You're so good at that..." I breathed.

She replied by cupping her hands around my sack, rubbing them sensually as she worked her mouth on my erection. I began to shake uncontrollably, occasionally emitting soft whimpers when her tongue rubbed against a specific spot on my rod. I closed my eyes and sighed as I began to feel a rush of energy and stimulation coming from my loins.

"Kirlia! I'm gonna... Ahh!" I moaned loudly.

I felt the base of my penis expand in her mouth, and at that moment waves of pure ecstasy and euphoria ran through my groin and legs as my penis began to fill her mouth with its liquid pleasure. I thrust my hips into her head as I reached my climax, gasping for breath as I fire load after load of my Pokemon sperm into her mouth. I can feel her gulping down my semen, her tongue flicking the base as she does so.

She gently pulled head away from my member, her tongue sliding up my length as she finally removes herself from my dick. I collapsed backward onto the ground, completely out of breath.

She wasn't done yet, though. She need her heat satisfied, and the only thing that was going satisfy that need, was my cock. She grinned, and stepped over me with one leg. Hovering over my crotch with her own as it drips it's sexual essence all over my groin and legs. She lowers herself to the ground, lying on top of me. Her knees bending at the side of my own while she sits directly on my still erect penis.

She plans her hands against my chest, grinning at me as we stare into each others eyes.

I smiled weakly at her, and with a heaving breath I said, "I love you so much..."

She leaned in close, pressing harder against my crotch and whispered in my ear, "I love you too..."

She licked my cheek and all I could do was shudder at her tongues touch.

Kirlia brought her hands to my waist, and lifted herself slightly upwards. I looked down to see that her wanting entrance was only an inch from pushing itself down on my Pokemon love pole. Dripping it's liquid onto my already wet tip.

She looked at me, making sure I was ready. I nodded, and she lowered herself onto my penis. Her body sunk down on my length, and I released a heavy sigh. I held onto her hips as the pleasure arose more than ever before. Her vagina was better than I expected. The warm confines of her tight love tunnel clamped around my member as my length became enveloped inside of her.

She moaned in pleasure as my red stick vanished from all visibility. Her weight rested upon my sheathe. My red rocket seemed to spread her lips apart as my knot began to develop at the base. She nearly shrieked from the satisfaction, and as. I felt my knot expand to its full width, she began to move her body up and down.

"So big... I love your knot..." she winced.

Kirlia pushed herself up and swiftly plummeted back down onto my penis, my sheathe bumping into her legs as she made contact with it. She repeated this action over and over again, moaning and grunting as our sex continued.

I closed my eyes, unable to contain how great she felt. Her insides were so wet, and my member was easily able to slide inside of her. My penis began to pulsate inside of her the more she moved. My knot swelling, not allowing her to remove her vagina from my penis.

I rest my arms to my side as she rides my loins, my penis only being tugged more out of its sheathe by her soaking wet sex. My knot plugged inside of her, and as she moved in and out I could feel my pleasure levels rising.

I began audibly grunting through my teeth as a massive wave of pressure built up in my loins. I start to thrust upwards into her own thrusts as euphoria and lust spreads throughout my entire body. My breaths become shorter and shorter, and I could soon hear Kirlia's moans turn into soft screams.

"K-K-Kirlia! There's something... I think I'm gonna..."

"Do it Riolu! Ungh! Cum for me!" she cried out.

She closed her eyes and picked up speed with her thrusts, her moans increasing in volume which each plummet on my canine Pokemon love making tool.

Her walls rapidly clench and tighten around my penis. With a loud moan, I feel my Pokemon seed fill her womb. Torrents of semen firing rapidly from my tip, shot after shot. It was that same moment that a pure explosion of liquid pressure erupted from her vagina. Liquefying my sheathe, balls, and legs with its essence. My knot remained inside of her as she collapsed onto my chest. Her head resting on my left shoulder as she wraps her arm around my torso. I spasmed as my penis refused to stop firing its love juices into her.

"Promise me we'll do this more often..." she muttered, fatigued.

I grunted as my member remains stuck inside of her, my unending orgasm putting me on edge.

"I... Promise..." I grunted, not able to look at her from the euphoria I still felt.

Dissatisfied with her inability to move any longer, I roll her and myself over to position myself on top of her. I then resume our love making by thrusting my hips into her loins, soft, quiet moans coming emitting from her. The sound our sex made as my knot tugged at her vulva. There was a wet slapping sounds, like someone jumping into a puddle several times.

"God... Your knot... I love it so much..." she whispered, "Don't stop cumming in me... It feels amazing inside of me."

My insemination never seemed to end, as five minutes past and my knot refused to calm. I was almost afraid I would have filled her too much with my sperm, as I could feel my own hot semen lubricate her walls rather than fill her.

In three more minutes, I felt my knot settle down.

We were both out of breath, and I collapsed on top of her.

I was so exhausted I couldn't even remove my member from her vagina.

I just lay there, my penis became flaccid and returned to its protective sheathe.

I could feel liquid oozing from my cock to the fur on my crotch.

"Wow... I've never... felt so... great... in my life..." Kirlia gasped.

"I know... That was amazing..." I replied, "Let's do it again sometime..."

She chuckled, "Definitely..."

I feebly stood myself up, offering a paw to bring Kirlia to her feet. She happily obliged, and I watched as cream white and clear fluid dripped down her legs and onto the grass.

"Man... we made a mess... We should clean up. You've got some cum on your fur."

I looked down to notice she was right. White gooey fluid visibly stained the blue fur on my gut, upper thighs, and entire crotch area.

"Wanna... clean it for me...?" I muttered seductively.

She replied with a kiss on the cheek, "No... I'm done for now you horny dog..."

Kirlia whirled around and entered the house, her legs soaked from our sex. I looked down at the ground where our liquids spilled into the grass. Coloring several blades white. I grinned at what just happened and followed her inside. As I passed her, she muttered, "We'll go again at night time. Let's take Sarah's bed okay?"

I chuckled, "Doesn't she sleep there at night?"

"I don't care who sees us. We're mates now, and everyone should know it. Maybe Sarah will get in on it too?" Kirlia laughed naughtily.

"In on it...?" I asked.

"It's nothin... See you tonight lover..." She kissed me one more time, and I returned the favor by kissing her cheek.

As she walked into the bathroom, I could only grin at the events that just occurred. Kirlia was finally mine, and it was that moment that I felt the Butterfree's flying around in my heart. Or maybe it was just me still being out of breath from boning Kirlia. Hmm...


	4. FGlaceonxMHuman

_Sorry it's been so long guys! I just haven't gotten the mood to write lately, but I promise you I will get your requests before I die! Anyways, this is a request from Zombyra and AFeralFurry(anonymous user). I've lost count of how many I have left to write, but I'm positive I have over 15 requests so I'm gonna be busy! With that said, let's get this show started! I give you... _

A Freezing Passion

The day was long and rough, but hey... when you're in college and have a part time job every day is like that. I was just glad to finally get back home, and do whatever the hell I want for the three hours I have free.

I parked my car outside of my apartment complex, grabbing my backpack from the passenger seat and lugging it outside with me. I entered the complex with a scowl, walked up the one flight of stairs and slumped through the halls to my room. I inserted my key into the door, but instantly froze when I heard it.

Loud but muffled female moans could be heard behind me. I bit my lip, and sighed. I was already becoming aroused by the sound of her sensual noises. I opened the door to my apartment, threw my backpack on the couch, then decided to do some listening.

Every day I come home and hear the same thing before I enter my apartment. My neighbor Jill screaming out in pleasure as her boyfriend screwed her, in which I always listened in on. It may sound like a sick thing to do, but Jill was hot. And when I'm closing my eyes listening to her voice, I'm imagining that's on top of her.

What was strange, however was the fact I'd never seen her boyfriend before. Not once has a guy stepped out of her room, but I've bumped into her many times.

I entered my apartment, walked to my clothing dresser, and opened my top drawer. I tugged at the front of my pants allowing my erection to stick up inside my jeans, then grabbed my cell phone. I instantly dialed my home phone and answered my own call. Almost unable to control myself, I swiftly rushed out of my apartment, set my cell phone to speaker, then slid it under her door.

Going back into my apartment room I pick up the house phone and cheer silently to myself as I can hear everything going on. Her heavy breathing, her sexual moaning...

"Ohh yeah..." I muttered under a deep breath.

I locked the apartment door and nearly jumped onto my bed from my excitement. I removed my clothing, put the house phone on speaker mode, then sat back and started my own session.

"Ohh yeah... Harder..." she moaned.

I closed my eyes imagined myself on top of her. Thrusting my hips into hers...

"So big..." she grunted.

"Zo..." the male voice replied.

I was never sure as to why her boyfriend said Zo all the time when he's banging his mistress, but I was always too horny to give a shit.

Just as I was prepared to blow my load, I could hear the sound of a familiar voice appear but not from the phone.

"Glay..."

_Oh fuck me..._

I panicked, threw a pillow over my crotch and sat up staring Glaceon in the eyes nervously. Lately she's been escaping from her ball, but this is the first time she's ever caught me doing something like this.

"Hey Glaceon... Umm... Shit..." I swore.

She looked at me, her head cocked in curiosity.

"Glaceon, can ya give me some privacy please!? I'm sorta doing something right now!" I snapped.

She jumped onto the bed, and stared at the pillow, then up at my eyes.

I growled in frustration, grabbed her Pokeball from the nightstand, and with a flash of light she was gone. I sighed angrily as that whole situation was a complete turn off. I listened in on the phone some more, and sighed in disappointment as I could not get the feeling again.

And then it had me wondering...

_Maybe I could get a peek?_

I've never wanted to risk it, but if her door was unlocked I wouldn't get caught. The apartments have a bathroom on the right with a tiny hallway, and on the end of the small hallway on the right is the bed. Hidden from view from anyone who enters your apartment.

I gulped at my idea, but it didn't seem that bad.

_Fuck it._

My mind was made. I hung up my house phone, exited my apartment, removed the cell phone from under Jill's doorway and threw it into my room. I then cautiously placed my hand on her doorknob. I could feel my hands sweating and my legs begin to shake. Slowly I turned the knob, and was surprised to find it unlocked.I bared my teeth as I pushed the door forward, an I could then hear her sounds louder than ever before.

I kept the door opened behind me, in case I needed to bail out. I tiptoed past the bathroom, and pressed my entire body against the wall.

"Ungh! Cum for me baby!" she screamed.

My eyes widened at her remark. With a nervous but silent sigh, I peeked my head around the corner to see her having sex with...

A ZOROARK!?

At that point, my hard-on was long gone. All I could do from there just stare at the sight before in bewilderment. Jill was naked, bent over the side of her bed, screaming and moaning as a Zoroark was mounting her from behind and fucking her. They were really going at it too. And... she was enjoying it?

And then it hit me as I figured out who her so-called boyfriend was.

_She fucks her Pokemon..._

How could anyone do such a thing!? I've seen Pokemon penis' before and they don't exactly look like something a girl would want inside of her. Then again, they are pretty long. Most Pokemon have a much larger penis than humans do.

I was startled as Jill yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

I swallowed my heart whole.

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked.

Her Zoroark pulled his red dick from her, and all I could do was marvel to see that his penis was wet from the confines of Jill's vagina.

She growled, "Wait... Zoroark! Don't let him leave!"

As I stand motionless, the Zoroark instantly tackled me to the ground, pinning me by my arms. I cringed as his claws dug into my skin, and cringed even more as I felt his rod pressing against my leg.

Before I could yell for help, Zoroark covered my mouth with one of his paws, then Jill slammed her door shut.

She then set her attention to me after covering herself with a robe.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jill snarled.

Zoroark uncovered my mouth and I replied, "You were fucking your Zoroark! Why were you fucking your Zoroark?!"

"It's none of your business what I do with my Pokemon!"

"Pokephilia is illegal in case ya haven't noticed!" I exclaimed.

She sighed and her mood instantly went from pure anger, to pure sorrow. Tears began to trickle down her face, and she then hid her face from me.

"Don't... Don't tell the police... Don't tell anyone, please... I... I love Zoroark... He loves me... I just... I can't go to prison for love..." she sobbed.

"Tell your Zoroark to let me go..."

"I can't... If you tell anyone... I just..."

"Listen Jill, I won't tell anyone. I promise okay? I really think we should talk this through, though. I mean... what I did was pretty illegal too," I admitted.

She cried for another minute, then calmed her sobs into deep breaths.

"Let him go Zoroark..."

"Ark..." he replied. He lifted me to my feet.

"Come on... Let's talk this out," I muttered after sitting on her bed.

She sighed and took a seat beside me, her Zoroark doing the same to my left.

"How long've you been... y'know...? Doing it...?" I barely managed to ask.

She sniffled, "I started when I was 13. Zoroark was a Zorua then and... One day I was watching this video on Pokemon mating habits and... I guess seeing how they do it made me try it with Zorua."

"What video was that?" I asked.

"Pokemon Can Love Too... It's an old video. You probably don't know it. I saved it on a dvd in case it got deleted cause I mean... It was like a porno but with Pokemon and it was on a video website or whatever. It just showed videos of different Pokemon doing it and... later in the documentary it gets into Pokemon breeding with humans..." she said, ashamed.

I chuckled, "Ya know...? There's stories of a Lucario hundreds of years ago who-"

"Had sex with every woman who was a virgin because of the villages religion? Yeah, I know the story. Umm... Gosh this is really hard to do... I dunno what to say really..."

A very peculiar question arose in my mind.

"Is it... Umm... Do you like it better with Pokemon more than humans?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I've tried men before and they just don't feel as good as Zoroark does ya know? And plus I love Zoroark more than I could any man. He's been with me since I was just a kid. Have you... and your Glaceon-"

"Nope... Honestly this is the first time I've seen someone screwing their Pokemon."

"Well... You don't have a girlfriend right? I mean don't take this the wrong way but... You're kind of a dork..."

I laughed at her comment.

"Why not try Glaceon? Females are in heat this month anyways. Did you know that every Pokemon has feelings for their trainer at least once in their lifetime?" she added.

"Really?"

"Yeah! That's how Zorua and I got started. He didn't fight me when I touched him..." she paused.

"This conversation is going all over the place but... What did you two do on your first time."

She giggled, "I usually wouldn't tell this to just anyone. But... Basically like I said I was watching that Pokemon porno, and it showed a video of this naked foreign girl submitting herself to a Floatzel. God that video is so hot I can't get over it... But yeah! This Floatzel was kissing this girl and then they did it on the beach. It showed everything and there was this cheesy narrator explaining the whole thing. So that's when I saw Zorua on the bed, sleeping. I turned him over and well... I rubbed his sheathe to get a look at his... And from there one thing led to another and boom. We've been making love ever since."

It was strange how she explained it. She said it with shame, but also with arousal. Well of course she was aroused considering she never finished with Zoroark.

"Have some fun with Glaceon. You don't have a girlfriend at least I'm pretty sure..."

I sighed, "It just doesn't seem like my kinda thing ya know-"

"Hang on..." she stood up, still covered by her robe, and opened a CD book on her nightstand.

She pulled a disk from one of the sleeves and held it with two fingers.

Grinning from ear to ear she said, "Watch this," she threw the disk in my lap, "You'll be all over Glaceon after it, I promise. Watch the whole thing, though. And do not scratch that disk, or I will murder you."

I frowned at the disk that read: "Heated Ice"

"Its a porn about ice types. About halfway through there's a Glaceon if you wanna skip to the good part. But I would definitely watch all of it." she recommended.

"I just... I dunno..." I said, feeling nervous inside.

"Just watch it. You don't have to get it on with Glaceon afterward," Jill stated.

I stood from the bed, the pirated DVD in my right hand.

"Alright, you win. I'll watch it."

Jill grinned victoriously and scooted over to sit close to Zoroark. I noticed as she slowly moved her hand down his torso, and his member began to rise from it's hiding place again.

"Get out! And don't let me catch you spying on me again!" She said lightheartedly.

"After what I just saw. It will never happen again."

And with that, I left her apartment to enter my own across the hall. The door was still unlocked, allowing me easy access inside. I sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the disk. There wasn't much to look at, except what was on the DVD.

Seeing Jill and her Zoroark was shocking but... Inside I actually felt excited. I thought it was a turn off. Why am I turned on by it?

I sighed and picked up my laptop from the nightstand to my right. I opened the disk tray, removed the mix CD I've had in the computer for God knows how long, and decided my fate as I snapped the disk in and closed the tray.

A pop up window occurred, asking me how I would like to view the file. I made my selection, then connected my laptop to the TV via HDMI and began the show.

A set of words began to shift onscreen.

Heated Ice

A Hot but Cold Production

By Tammy Rowe

I sat back on the bed and stared in awe at the first scene. On screen was one hell of a woman. A fine curvaceous body with large, perky breasts, long dark brunette hair running down her shoulders. The setting appeared to be a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. The girl was shivering as she layer in bed, possibly due to the fact there was a blizzard outside.

The camera switched over to the fireplace losing it's flame, then switched back to the girl once again. It didn't seem like a porn... yet.

"Ohh no... Not the fireplace..." she said with very poor acting, "Guess I'll have to get warm another way."

On her bed with her was an Absol, in which she stared into his eyes.

"Hey Absol baby... Mama's getting a little cold. Think you can help me?" she said seductively as she rubbed her hand through his thick fur.

Her hand slowly made it's way from the Absol's back, to his belly, to his waist. The camera shifted to her hand grabbing the Absols's sheathe, revealing a red shaft behind his white fur.

"Sol..." He replied. Absol caught onto his trainers maneuver and rolled onto his aback. The girl then began to move her hand up and down with her grip remaining around his sheathe. Ever so slowly, his red red member came to its full length. I would've guessed he was about nine inches, definitely not the average human penis size.

Her hand moved from his sheathe to his now fully erect cock. She wrapped her fingers around his organ and began to stroke it gently. Absol cooed and moaned his name.

"Lets get ya nice and big hunh?" she giggled.

Some time after jerking him off, she then moved her face slowly to his member. Only inches away from that point, she paused and giggled.

"Good boy, Absol."

She then stuck her tongue out and pressed it gently against the red member. She followed this maneuver by slowly tilting her head up as she licked her Pokemons cock. A lick then transformed into her mouth wrapping around the Absols penis. Absol moaned in delight as his trainer sucked him off. Bobbing her head up and down his length.

As the oral sex continued the trainer began to undress herself. Starting with her jacket and shirt, then removing her bra to unveil those magnificent tits. As she finally undid her pants and underwear, she removed her mouth from the throbbing Pokemons male hood. Absol stood up while the female trainer lied on her back.

That massive cock dangling between his legs as he then stands above his trainer with their crotches aligned with one another. She looked into his eyes, in which they both smiled. Absol bowed his head down and kissed the woman on the lips. I watched in amazement as they were tongue tied, and I could feel my erection starting to throb. I hadn't noticed it, but I was actually getting excited from this Pokemon porn.

Absol lowered his waist into his trainers, dropping from his all fours position. A close up of his penis entering the confines of her vagina was shown. In just seconds, that cock disappeared from sight with a feint moan from each of them.

Absol began to thrust his hips into his trainers, closing his eyes, audibly grunting on occasion.

I could feel my hand slip down my body, all the way down to my own erection.

"Ohh yeah, I love your big cock Absol," the trainer moaned.

After 5 minutes, the first clip was over. It was too quick for me to finish my own load, and the fade out was kind of a boner killer.

The first movie ended with the Absol cumming in between his trainers legs, pulling out, then shooting any remaining cum onto her breasts and face.

_Oh fuck me, I'm a terrible person._

Although the first short film wasn't enough to bring me to my climax, it was the second movie that would.

A short haired male, possibly mid-20s appeared on-screen. He was walking with his Glaceon behind him.

There was little to no story. As they approached the bed, the man turned around and his Glaceon pressed her forepaws against his shoulders. At that point they were tongue-tied.

The man removed his clothing, which revealed his freakishly large cock.

I inserted his member into the Pokemon and she moaned her name as he made his Glaceon lowered her body onto his cock, and then there was a close up of her expression.

"Glay...?"

_Fuck._

I didn't want Glaceon to see my like this, mostly because I didn't know if I was ready or not. Before I could say anything, she jumped on the bed and started licking my erection. I tried to resist, but I just couldn't at that point.

Her tongue was surprisingly warm for an ice type, as it slowly made it's way up the shaft. She repeated her motion a few more times before she opened her mouth and took my penis in her muzzle. I could hear a feint squishing sound coming from her mouth.

All I could do at that point was thrust my hips into her orifice. I began to feel a heavy pressure inside, and I knew what it was.

"Glaceon... I-I'm gonna..."

Before I could finish, she removed her mouth from my throbbing cock.

Confused, I asked, "Why'd you stop?"

She replied by turning her rear to me and lifting her tail. I marveled at her soaking wet vagina and from that point all I could do was lick my lips, knowing what she wanted.

She turned her head to face me, giving me "Do me" eyes.

I nodded and got on my knees, then pressed my crotch against her rump.

"You ready girl?" I asked.

"Glaceon..."

I lifted my waist up to meet my genitalia with hers. My penis was only an inch away from her Pokemon puss. I slowly inserted my cock through her lips, my penis soon being clenched by her tight love tunnel.

"On... Glay..."

She opened her hindlegs a little farther and backed her rear end into my crotch, insuring that no inch of my member would go unclenched by her walls. At that moment, I dropped my torso above her back, putting us into a doggy style position.

I swayed my hips back and forth, feeling the wet confines of her vagina grip onto my member with no remorse. I could hear my Pokemon moan beneath me as my movements began to pick up speed.

Much to my surprise, Glaceon whipped her head back, whirled it around and opened her mouth. Instantly, my mouth made contact with her muzzle. Our tongues exploring every crevice of each others as we continued our sex.

With each soft pelvic thrust I could feel myself getting closer with my Glaceon. It felt like we were bonding in a way. Pokephilia can't be this bad if your Pokemon enjoys it as much as you do, can it?

I could hear Glaceon moan in my mouth with delight as I found her ever so sensitive g-spot. She was forced to remove herself from our kiss to take a deep breath.

"Glay..." she winced beneath me.

With another push into her hips, she made a light squealing sound. A sound I would admit I'd never heard from my Pokemon before.

Seemingly getting bored, Glaceon pulled her rump away from me. My member being tugged at menacingly as she does so.

"What's wro-"

Before I could finish, she pounced on top of me, releasing us from the quadrupedal positioning. Instantly our sex began again. My penis slid finely into her love tunnel with little effort. I sat there and looked into Glaceon's smiling, unblinking face as she rode me rigorously.

I lied my back against the bed and let Glaceon do the work this time. Having her forepaws now at each of my hips gave her a lot of traction to thrust back and forth with. The pressure began to build as her thrusts began to suddenly pick up speed.

She began to audibly moan her name as the friction between our sex increased gradually.

I too felt this pressure build up inside of my loins. I grabbed her hind legs, pulled her forward and with an audible grunt, my seed filled her insides. Jet after jet of my semen was filling my Pokemon's vagina.

She then collapsed on top of me, both of us out of breath. I chuckled as her head collapsed on my chest. I rest one hand atop her head, petting her right ear.

With a satisfied smile I said, "Good night, Glaceon."


End file.
